


二等分

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 霸总文学+1，轻点打，佐野玲於不是情敌
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Iwata Takanori | Gun, 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	二等分

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

岩田正好看见橘从对面走来，避让也迟了，迎头撞上。

登上这艘游艇的目的是生意，机密性不再议，在场只有合作的三方，不过寥寥几人。岩田大半天里就见识着橘如何明里暗里为自己收敛利益，一分毫也不松口地，将好处最大化。

能源是谁都想分一杯羹的领域，事前竞争与Sofitel合作时，几家集团硬扛着头皮，到最后留下他和橘两方，Sofitel执行人绫野竟没法在两份提案里选择。

岩田和橘倒并不算产业相当方向冲撞的正面对手，只是他没想到橘那一方会紧赶出一份三方合作的本子，创意尚佳。他也问过原因，得到的回答是橘碾灭的烟头，并一句“有总比没有强”。

没打交道之前，岩田也自是对橘的发家史有所了解，十年前一路从零基础打下来的成就，不乏混杂着些不堪不入流的手段。想来每个人是不一样的，也算不得是错。整十年前，他还是高校里优渥的上流。

相较起橘，岩田确是容易得多——出身世家的贵公子，只等着继承家业、发扬辉煌。

因而初次见面，他是看得出来的，橘不说，但他将利意和低视在客套之后藏匿。

“万物不可貌相，”岩田总是恰到好处地笑，“还是请橘先生不要以貌取人的好。”近三十年养尊处优，他骨子里嵌刻着的不能不是骄傲。

岩田自持，并不打算和此人有任何规矩外的交流。点头示意就可以解决的一出偶逢，岩田公式般扬唇，侧身礼让。却不想那男人经过，十分不动声色地停驻半秒，扯住他腰身，飞快地就把他带入走廊旁一间使用目的不明确的屋内。

他来不及反应，被神情自若的男人一推撞墙，门被牢牢锁紧之前，耳侧捕捉了些许不明物体滚动于地表的声响。

紧接着就是爆炸声，金属质地的门凹陷扭曲，可见一斑。岩田才回过神，橘已经掏了把枪出来，上了膛。

一把三叉戟折刀塞进他手里，“看你样子，没要过人命吧，岩田西彦总教过你搏斗吧，”岩田西彦，他的父亲，“对不住了，冲我来的。”橘并无惭愧地说。

他招过的敌人绝对不少。岩田了然了，半挑眉。

“不要觉得被我连累了，”橘轻笑了声，“你逃得掉才怪了。一石二鸟总是稳赚不赔的。我之前就觉得这船上不对劲。”

“应该没几个人，不过不好对付就是。绫野那老头子精得很，不用担心他安危。我们往船尾走，我的人应该在那边放艇等着。”

“我们”。突然地岩田就变作了他的伙同人，在不是情愿心甘的情况下。

便横冲直撞地开了门去，一路到救生艇的过程，两三人倒在消音后的枪声里，之外多是近身肉搏，橘下手看得出没有度量，岩田只是将人伤到短时间内无法追上来。直到顺利上艇回了陆地，岩田后知后觉不该轻信。

手里的折刀利落明锐，刀刃的粗莽之势倒很如它的主人。身上还有一道血槽，刀背一排锯齿。是个保命防身的好物。

岩田的心脏还在胸腔里狂跳，而橘咬着烟，莫名笑得意深。“送你了，”他直直盯着，“当作我们的定情信物如何？”

岩田轻喘着气，心想他刚才还不如跳海的好。这家伙的心思不纯，他早知道的。

抛开合作事宜之外的再见面，是一个房地产大亨的酒会。岩田刚刚对付完佐野家那位小少爷，独身在香槟塔边站着。和佐野集团近期的联合开发事宜，他都交给尊敬有加的异姓兄长黑泽良平负责。所以这还是他头回和佐野正式打照面，一结束，转头就看见橘和主人家的小林直己在说话。

他一边侧耳听着，一边盯住自己。

岩田朝他微微颔首，转头就因那眼神浮躁地解开西装纽扣。

和秘书交接过事宜，来到室外透透气，岩田却不巧遇到了那佐野家的。小少爷站在不为人轻易发现的角落，正把另一人抵在墙上拥吻着。想来，也就是那位“保镖”先生了。岩田对佐野少爷的私情不过略有耳闻。

说这时，他又想到了橘。因为那保镖先生他也见过，音容相貌和与岩田多交的橘总裁真有几分神似，连心狠手辣这一点也契合起来。若不是那关系牵连羁绊，岩田想，“保镖”的贞诚和能力，多少人求也求不来。

别墅外自然风光尚佳，夏夜这蝉鸣、风吹，再有便是那对情人的亲密之声了。

“到时间了。”

佐野少爷被推开，看得到不满的神情。“不然我们就在这里做吧。”他不知是哪个脑子想到的好主意，年轻的面孔跋扈高傲。

“胡闹。”

就被斥责了，男人即刻就抬步，于是佐野少爷跳上他的背，乐得瞎指挥。

直等这对人影不见了，岩田还端着酒，倚在一旁望着半月。突觉寂寞起来。

他没什么稳定的关系，有需求只管去找人解决而已。岩田自以为是个体贴的床伴，对索求的对象向来温柔照顾；看得顺眼的或许就多联系几次，该断时则断，也不再打扰。

扰乱他平静步调的果然只是那个橘。记忆忽而溯回，不记得是哪个商会了，有位贵妇失误将珍贵的婚戒遗落进酒店的泳池里。作为教养得当的绅士，当然要为女士效力。岩田当即不顾身份其他，跳进水里去寻。只是不知他寻到、出水、朝那女士微笑、上岸物归原主整过程都收进不远处的橘眼里。

他对此不知晓，也就不明白橘如何听到了一圈圈涟漪漾漾盛开，如何品得他面庞滴落下水珠，跳进陷阱里，自己将自己捕获。

那大约是冬季，岩田感觉受了凉，去开好的房间准备换衣时，却不知道橘是从何处出现的，猛地就欺身上来，将他压制在身体与墙壁之间。

男人是醉了，伏在他的颈窝喘粗气。一冷一热，岩田起了疙瘩。

“贵公子都懂些什么？”橘喑着嗓子问。

其实男人并没接触到他，只是偏偏像整具身体都贴在他之上，极尽暧昧。岩田已经相当晕了，清楚地感觉到在发烧。橘大概是知道他要是越矩，岩田可能会挥来一拳头。

可他接下来却十分混账地说道。

“岩田君不知道吧，你前几天的那位床伴，”橘埋在肩处，“你好好生生把他送出房间的半小时后，他就在我的床上了。”

他坦言：“我也想尝尝你尝过的人的味道。”

岩田的得体有余就生出条裂缝，那胡话令他有些窘迫，他更应该气恼。头脑热得很，岩田把人推开，橘摔在大床上，皱着眉很不适，岩田却没精力再管这个性骚扰者，兀自出去寻秘书了。

如今想起来那些话，连带着话外之意，都混蛋极了。

岩田摇摇头，不料回忆里的对象又信步靠近。“岩田家的公子对别人的亲密之事也有兴趣吗？”橘好笑地问。原来他也瞧见了。

“我不知道橘先生指什么。”他笑面狐狸一般戴着面具。

“佐野小少爷么？”橘靠在门柱上，“不可估量吧。”他叹，岁月总是眷顾更年轻的人。

这和岩田父亲的评价也很相同。半月的冷光映下来，万物仿佛都凝滞了，在月色里停止了变化生长。一人神秘，一人高贵，都与月相配。

橘对岩田的打量置若罔顾，好像也只是出来寻个清静。岩田盯着他松了的领结，一时强迫症发作，无论如何也看不下去。

他走上去，酒杯搁在一旁，便抬手替橘整理领带。只是出于对尽善尽美的本能追求，岩田心里希望橘不要想多。只是男人覆上他的手背时，岩田停了两秒才抽回。

温存瞬间的第二天，他就被告知橘撬走了集团里一资深前沿工程师。岩田觉得想多了的大约是自己。后来听闻橘的内部有人捅了篓子，岩田还告诫自己万不可幸灾乐祸。

两三个月里，他只见过橘一面。还是在岩田集团内，男人有几个陪同者，匆匆地从会议室外经过。

而后岩田又紧赶到海外安排子公司的事宜，好两周才回国。倒是在洛杉矶时，有次在一家有名餐厅里消费过，结单时却发现已有人替他付了。餐厅不透露替他买单的信息，岩田还是请人随手一查——果不其然是橘。

那会儿橘应当在国内同公司上上下下和检查机构斗智斗谋才对，还有这眼线跟着他。没事干似的。

偷税漏税类家常便饭已不是事了，可恶的是涉黑、情报买卖诸如此类，橘若不是和都议厅、警察署那些位有私下交易，那他到现在还没去监狱里风生水起，便绝没有信服力。

这混蛋。一颗心有八面不止。

他偶尔来的会所里，两杯酒之后，熟悉的人又近了身来。岩田刚刚从调酒师处接来第三杯马提尼，晃了晃浅色液体里的冰。

“你最好别喝。”橘笑。

岩田看过去，投以疑惑。

橘不咸不淡地看了眼调酒师，那人尴尬地转身离了这一方柜台。“你没留神时他加了东西。”他明白道。

岩田发出声叹，转动着冰块。“为什么要我信你？”也不是不相信，却是好奇。现在再逮住那酒保来质问也无用，接触小人物的只会是小人物，问不出什么。

“凭我也做过这档子事，”橘供认不讳，“凭我才是现场最想欣赏你被下药的人？”

他放下酒，眼神浅浅地从橘跷起的皮鞋尖发起，自下而上擦过橘全身。这就是最难以承认的地方，他早受到了吸引。

第一回主动权不把握在自己手里。

岩田堪堪撑住身体，橘拽住他的领带同他在床上接吻。岩田总想慢下来，缓些速度，将前戏带上他的步调，可他是低估了橘想要独占他的欲望。

身体上上下下受双手爱抚个遍，岩田半勃起，把橘推开身。他决定扩张要自己来。手指伸入体内，像对别人做一般对待自己，蹭到产生快感的地方时，他才明白了前列腺这东西长出来的意义。

橘撸动着性器看他装出自若的样子，尽管很想上去帮他一帮，可橘也知道岩田那点尊严。只要等一会儿真正占有了他，橘很自信能把那碍事的东西磨顺磨平磨干净。

眼见着岩田快结束了，阳具昂得格外好看。橘不解气地拥上去，一手握住他扩张的那只手腕，强制性使手指留在体内，并替他前后抽动起来。另一手将两根柱身交缠一起，互相摩擦。

他低下头去咬着岩田脖侧，很容易找准了位置。

而岩田也知道他的意图，被橘在唇齿间厮磨的那根筋，如若用力击中，到一定程度会使人晕倒。但现在橘是在挑衅逗弄他，嘴上功夫一阵阵的，令岩田脊椎窜上酥麻，在全身流动的血液里带了电流似的，双腿发软。手指在体内进出，在橘的掌控下，有种快射的感觉。

采用了后入式，两人都知道这更方便性交。

岩田不想示弱，尽管那阳具挺动得越来越厉害，快感令他渗出前液来，不住地发出呻吟。他反手压下橘的脖子来和他接吻，舌头徒劳地伸到他口内去，却是在被他搅动口腔里的津液。

羞耻的是那顺畅感，进出得毫无障碍，穴口一次次吞入得没有廉耻之心，岩田怀疑润滑是否倒得过量了。

橘一开始还在他耳边说些下流话，渐渐地就开始专心致志起来。手肘抵在他肩胛不说，还将他双手钳在腰后。这个像是强暴的姿势，可惜岩田完全没余力再反束缚。

硬物凿得他又痛又爽，半小时前整齐光鲜的模样如今已变得混乱。岩田的声音低沉，出起声来并不好听，他想咬住枕头，橘的手又来撬开他牙齿，身下发得狠，搞得岩田闷在枕间呼不出气，气又进不去，有些窒息。

等橘总算放了他，岩田有能力自主活动两只手时，早酸痛不已。橘朝前覆住他性体，另一手穿入他的发丝，显得有些温情脉脉的抚摸，耳畔“岩田”几字念得蛊惑人心。

岩田足量地射出来，虽没怎么动却还是觉得累死个人。橘高潮过后，抽出来把安全套摘下随手一扔。

他本来想以牙还牙的，但橘趁他疲累，再次掐腰挺进来时，岩田才发觉他被骗了。说好一人一次，结果是只有他被搞得神志模糊。

正面时，橘吻着他额上美人尖说抱歉，下半身倒毫无抱歉之意。

半夜醒来，有些难受，精液还都干在身体上。岩田转头看见了熟睡的人，回头时告诉自己，既已发生，还是心平气和的好。

在家宅里宴请橘，是父亲的主意。目的和意图都不明朗，橘还是赴了约。岩田家的宅子装潢得古朴典雅，因此最适宜接待贵客的正装是和服。

橘将眼前着藏蓝颜色的岩田从头到尾刻在眼底，他第一回见到岩田西装革履之外的模样。饭桌上没有谈到任何生意场的事，每个人都怀着相异想法。

橘被邀请参观宅子，因到一间放有日本筝的房间里，岩田西彦介绍那是家族江户时代收藏来的精艺工人制作的筝，一直摆放在家里。

“我虽是没学过，可刚典可是从小弹到大的，也就没闲置呢。”岩田西彦笑，拍拍次子的肩膀，提议让他为客人奏一曲，自己却借故离开了。

于是橘端正坐着，单看岩田往筝后一跪，已经眼露晦色。

岩田拨了一曲《风雨》，流畅而雅致的音调中，他攫取了所有注意力。曲毕，橘轻轻鼓了几声掌。岩田这才抬眼，发现橘的眼神怪异，勾起了些“不愉快”的回忆。

嗅到空气中槐花的蜜息，橘问他：“我可以在这里侵犯你吗？”

“不可以。”岩田收好拨片，头也不抬。

当晚自是折腾到了床上。

经理在例会上将从前一个搁置的提案修缮后又提了上来，现在的时间点资源、资金、市场都适合，综合考量起来还不错。恰好是橘的公司主营的业务，岩田签文件的时候想到。

竞标的消息就很快传开了。

岩田清早冲完澡正在镜前时，男人全裸着就从背后拥上来，懒怠地倚着他。“我爱你。”他说，迷恋地闻那熟悉的须后水味。

“橘先生现在的甜言蜜语是为了鄙司的竞标吧，”岩田回答着，沉静不惊，“我一定会公正看待的。”

橘微微一笑，埋进他颈窝中。

**Author's Note:**

> 出现了两个橘肯吃！(联动了儿戏的橘鱼)不知道橘狗香不香


End file.
